New Yorkers in China
by dhui1996
Summary: Tony just get lucky! He won the lottery and was invited to a trip to China! Seven people (eight if Mrs. K counts) group is now on board! What could happen next? Note: two years for completion, please have patience.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! My name is dhui1996, you can call me dhui, Big D, or whatever you want! :)**

**I'm a huge JESSIE fan and I decide to publish my first (and maybe only), JESSIE fan fiction story.**

**It is called "New Yorkers in China" and it will be 40 chapters long. Now I have school so the update will be very slow. It will take two years for me to finish all 40 chapters, two YEARS! So if you can't wait, sorry, but it's just how things will go. **

**The first chapter will be uploaded this weekend, stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 1- Tony's Hobby

**Okay, so I have divide this forty chapter story into seven major parts. Part one is called "The Path to China". I will state at the beginning of the chapter when we get into a new part. The story takes place after the events of "Break Up and Shape Up".**

Jessie Prescott, 20 years old. She lived with her dad in Fort hood, Texas when she was young. After graduating at 18 years old, she came to New York to follow her dream, but accidentally got a chance to be the nanny to the Ross family, and became Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri's best friend. Also, Bertram Winkle, the butler in the house, showed his lazy attitude towards his work for the most of the time, but he would give Jessie a hand from time to time.

That's not all, before coming to New York, Jessie's love life came up and down (sometimes she told everyone stories about her ex-boyfriends). However, when Jessie came to New York for the first time, she fell with Tony Chiccolini, The doorman in the building instantly. Unfortunately, it did not last long. She broke up with Tony recently. But they agreed to still keeping their friends relationship alive.

Our story begins at an usual Saturday evening. Bertram was watching the kids. Jessie enjoyed her alone time outside. Although she was tired of the noises that were made by kids, now she felt depressed for this lonely and quiet time, she just felt something was missing from her heart.

Suddenly, Jessie saw a familiar face on the street, she looked closely. It was her ex-boyfriend Tony.

Tony also spotted Jessie at the same time. "Hey, Jessie!"

"Hey, Tony! Where are you going?"

"Well. I'm going to the 7-Eleven nearby to get 10 Mega Million lottery tickets. This is just one of my hobbies. I buy the tickets every week, and hope I could save enough money to bail my grandma out of prison someday."

"Aw, Tony, that was so thoughtful. How much do you have now?"

"Um, I started to buy lottery tickets when we first met two years ago, and now I have…. $574 saved up. But that is no use! I need at least $5000 to get my grandma out."

"I guess if I go to the lottery place with you today, you may have a chance to win." Jessie paused for a second, and then said, "No, you _will_ have a chance to win. Back home in Texas, I went to buy lottery tickets with my dad, it missed by a number, and we won $200,000. Too bad that he decided to spend these money on military equipment."

_Ten minutes later, in a 7-Eleven store nearby._

A man about Tony's age walked in, he glanced around and said, "Tony, my man, you come for the lottery tickets again."

Tony smiled and explained to Jessie, "Zack and I are old time buddies. I always come for lottery at this point of time, and he always let others to wait for me for a few minutes."

"So, Tony. What are your Mega Million lucky numbers for today?"

"I will pick number 4, 9, 13, 19, 26, 27, 37, 52 and 55 for white balls. Jessie, you will pick the golden ball number for today, from number 1 to 46, pick one."

"Then I will pick number 5 for you, 5 is my lucky number."

"Alright, the lottery time is tomorrow at 8 p.m., this time's jackpot is $90 million, you can watch it live on TV."

Tony went back with Jessie and bid good night. He could not sleep and kept agitating on the bed. He had this thought on his mind a long time: Although Jessie helped her dad to win the lottery once, that does not win I will win this time. But the result does not matter, she is so kind that she helped me pick a golden ball number, the result will make me happy.

The next day at 7:55 P.M., Tony finished his shift. Everyone was sitting in the screening room, waiting for the miracle to happen.

Emma complained on the side, "Tony, why do you let Jessie to choose the last number, and hoping to win the jackpot? Have you seen her getting her paychecks? Her jackpot is $180 a month."

Bertram said, "I really hope that we win the jackpot, so I can go to La Scala for real this time."

Tony texted her grandmother, and there are only seven words on it: Grandma, I will come to save you.

Luke seemed a little bit overexcited, "If we win the $900 million this time, I could sing this song." After that sentence, he began to sing "I Made Money" (Chinese song on the internet).

Jessie was shocked, "Luke, how did you learn this song?"

"If Americans can sing Gangnam Style, then this should not be a big problem."

It was 8:00, and there was only the noise of TV left in the house.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will start with the five white ball for Mega Millions, they are number 4, 13, 26, 37, and 55."

Luke jumped up, and told Jessie, "Yay! Looks like the lucky star has landed on Tony. What do you say, babe?"

"Luke, there is still one golden ball left. Also, how many times have I told you to stop calling me babe?"

Zuri started at the right moment, "Shhh… They are starting with the golden ball."

A golden ball escaped from a flash of gold. The host announced quickly, "The number for the golden ball is…"

**So, what do you think about the first chapter? The second chapter will be updated in the mid-October. Stay tuned! In the mean time, please review and comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**


	3. Chapter 2- The Number That Brings Luck

**It's time for Chapter 2. Yay! :)**

**Sorry for the delay. But this will be my update speed from now until June next year. So for everyone who likes this story, remember WRRDA, which means "wait, read, review, digest, and absorb". **

**There will be another guest star in this chapter, can you guess who it is? **

"Coming up right after this break!"

Suddenly, everyone broke the silence at the same time.

"Oh, really?" Ravi started, "I have not feed Mrs. Kipling yet. If she cannot wait, I suggest that she should eat Luke first."

"Oh, dude, for my valuable lessons on sports for you, have some mercy."

Jessie asked Tony, "If we won this $90 million jackpot. What would you do with it? I mean, obviously other than save your grandma. "

Tony thought about it for a while, and finally answered, "Well, the kids are enjoying their summer right now, and you guys haven't had a real vacation before, so I think…"

Zuri interrupted them again, "Everybody quiet, it is starting again!"

"Ladies and gentleman, after the long wait, I proudly announce that today's golden ball number is…"

Everyone was getting tense, especially Luke, because of his sweat for his tension, now he smelled even worse. Everyone had different ideas about how to spend this money, but there was one thing that they all agree on, this jackpot is theirs.

The camera turned focus on the ball, and there was a big "5" on it.

"5! Congratulations to the lucky winner, good night!"

The screening room was quickly filled with the sounds of cheering and laughing, the room is filled with happiness.

"That was great, Tony. You did it at last. Now, use this money to buy some totes handsome clothes."

"Did you hear that, Chubbs? The Rosses are the winner!"

"I have never been this happy since when Mrs. Kipling was born."

"Tony, now Jessie is your lucky lady. I can finally sing this song!"

Jessie stopped Luke's singing immediately, "Everyone has heard it already, and you don't need to sing that twice."

At this instance, Bertram brought seven bowls from the kitchen: "Alright, I made soup for everybody for the victory of this lottery!"

Now there was only one thought going through everyone's mind: Oh god! Bertram made this thing, is that touchable? However, they did not want to hurt Bertram's feelings, so everyone got a bowl and started slurping.

"Presenting my soup a la carte. I put some spinach, tomatoes, sausages, extra rare lamb spines from Chinatown, and some frogs that Mrs. Kipling left in the plate during lunch."

After hearing that, the legendary "soup fountain" collided in the center from every directions.

Monday, the day for the lottery prizes. There is only one 7-Eleven that is close to Central Park area, so it was literally packed with people outside of the door. 8 A.M., people were lining up at the end of the side walk; 11 A.M., everyone was squeezed on the other side of the road; when it was 1 P.M., there were so many people that they need to find a spot outside of Fairfield building.

Jessie and Tony came prepared, they came bright and early at 6 A.M., but they still got stuck inside a half-hour line.

"Everyone please make rooms for each other, I do not want today to be a massacre again." Zack walked outside of the store and shouted to the back. Then, he spotted where Jessie and Tony was, and let them to line up at the front. "Everyone, they are the ones who won the jackpot this time, and we have every reason to let them line up at the front, right?"

When they got in the store, they thanked Zack once again. Zack began, "Do not thank me now, someone wants to see you in here, he will deliver the money right into your hands." As he talked, he led Jessie and Tony to a "secret entrance", he quickly put in the code and let them in.

Inside the gate, there was a strong and young man waiting for them. He was about thirty years old and he dressed very elegantly. He was filled with excitement when he saw Jessie and Tony.

"My name is Zoltan Grundy, one of the famous people in the lottery industry. First I want to congratulate you two, it has been eight months since we hand out this amount of money. Okay, back to business, it is my honor to present to you… your jackpot!"

He put the briefcase that was hidden behind his back on the desk. This briefcase, oddly enough, looked very similar to those used in the banks.

Jessie felt confused, "Where is the rest of the money? It seems like this briefcase only can hold $1 million worth of cash, then there should be 89 boxes left. I even considered about bringing the kids, so they can help with the briefcases."

"Oh, Miss Prescott, looks like you have not won a jackpot for a long time. This is where you get wrong. Mystery will be solved after you open the case."

Jessie and Tony opened the briefcase together, the only thing that they saw was a flash of bright gold. When they came back around, they found out a Visa gold card was lying in the case!

This is not just any Visa Gold card, this is the jackpot card that was developed by our company. It contains the $90 million dollars that you won. When you are traveling, all you need is this card!"

Tony soon found out some problems about this card, so he asked, "Mr. Grundy, this golden card is really going to worth a fortune. But I'm a doorman in the building and I can encounter several robbery within a week. So if this card gets stolen when we are not paying attention, what should we do?"

"Ah, this is the difference between this card and Visa gold card. This card contains an identification layer, it only recognize the finger print of you and your family. If the card pick up some different fingerprints, we would know it very soon after. And then you will receive a text so you can track where your card is! Oh, and one more thing, you do not have to spend every single penny in there, if you feel satisfied, you can call me anytime, then we can discuss about the rest of the money."

"Alright, Mr. Grundy, thanks again." After Jessie and Tony said goodbye to Grundy, they dashed through the oversized crowd and headed straight towards home. They know that, if they add up all the salary in their ENTIRE life, the value of the money is still far away from how much this card has brought to them.

Now, the jackpot issue was finished. The next important question is, other than the fact that it would be used to save Tony's grandma, what else would they do with this jackpot?

**Hmm, Zoltan Grundy from A.N.T Farm also runs the lottery? Interesting!**

**The next chapter will be updated on the first week of November, everyone please WRRDA!**


	4. Chapter 3- The Plan for the Jackpot

**Hey guys, for those of you who remembered to WRRDA, good on you! And thank you ALL for your patience and did not bring any wrath on me for my slow update :). **

**So here is Chapter 3, the next chapter will be updated sometime around Christmas, stay tuned...**

Back in the Ross household, everyone was staring at this million dollar golden card and did absolutely nothing. Tony just bailed his grandma out. Now the problem is, the card was loaded with eighty-nine million and five thousand dollars. The kids had never received this huge amount of cash before, so everyone did not know what to do about it. Even Emma did not know how to get the most out of this cash, and she had $2,000 of allowance per week. Finally, everyone agreed that they were going to do something unusual with the jackpot, something that they want to do but never had a chance before.

Luke stated his opinion, "I'll say, we bring the cash to every country around the globe, and then bribe those who work in the government, they just have to give us their leader's phone number. This is how we gonna do it! Last time when Jordan Taylor came to our house, Zuri and I hadn't had enough prank calls."

Jessie argued back instantly, "Luke, what else is going on in your mind other than doing pranks on others?"

"Of course, I'm thinking about how to plan our wedding when I turn eighteen."

"You can make your little plan for one more century, and it will be better if you say nothing."

Suddenly, a flash of thought came through Emma's mind, so she talked to Tony, "Tony, I remember that you told us yesterday about the plan with the jackpot. You said we are enjoying our summer, and we haven't had a real vacation, and then Zuri interrupted you. How do you want to end that sentence?"

"First of all, you can remember what I said yesterday, I am amazed. What I want to say yesterday is that since you guys are enjoying your summer, and you haven't had a real vacation before. So I want to use this money for you to have a vacation, anywhere you want!"

Jessie began, "Alright, kids. Tony have had his word, so let's brainstorm where to go for vacation. I'll go first. I want to go to Hollywood so I can meet my dream star Channing Tatum."

Emma said, "I want to go to Paris, France, the clothes in Lafayette is totes adorable."

Luke said, "Canada it is, the baseball season is about to begin, and I want to witness every game in Rogers Center."

Ravi said, "Anywhere other than Miami, Mr. Dez sure get my temper on last time."

Zuri said, "My first choice is China, I want to see pandas, and compare them to Chubs, see how much they are alike."

Bertram said, "Italy of course, La Scala, here I come!"

Everyone noticed that they hold different opinions, so they started a debate. Jessie tried to quiet them down, but it was no use. A moment later, the debate had updated into a fight. As usual, kids started to hit each other with pillows."

It took Jessie the whole FIVE minutes to stop the war. "Okay, looks like we're having a disagreement here. There is only one way to settle this."

"Rock paper scissors?"

"The joust?"

"Going everywhere?"

"None of that, hold on a second." After she was finished, Jessie grabbed a world map from her room, and hold the map on the wall with pins. "We will let Luke the athlete to decide this. Luke, there is a small arrow right here, you will shoot the target with your eyes closed, and we will go to wherever you shoot."

"So that means, if I hit Siberia, we will go there?"

"Ah, no. I will make the final decision."

Luke held his breath, his eyes was closed, and his arrow had escaped his hand faster than the wind. It made some slow turn in mid-air, and finally landed on the rooster.

Everyone saw it, it land on China! Zuri smiled at this instance.

Jessie announced, "Okay, our destination this time will be China. Operation New Yorkers in China has officially begin!" And then she turned to Tony, "Tony, I know we're just friends now. With that been said, can you come to this trip with us? After all, the kids need extra protection."

Tony answered with certainty, "Are you kidding me? Of course I can! I can do anything for you and the Rosses." Then, he went on a group hug with Jessie, Bertram and the kids.

"Seven people expedition, sounds nice." Emma said, "I heard that China is famous for its silk, we have to take a look this time, and I can give them some advice for improvement."

Luke spoke, "I heard there is a Shui Li Fang in Beijing, and it is the official swimming pool in the Olympics."

Jessie replied, "Let's just put aside that matter for now, the first thing we need to consider is, what we need to bring?"

"First of all, when going on a trip, a passport is absolutely necessary. Then comes the tickets and the golden card. We also need clothes, empty suitcases, cage, first-aid kit, and a tour guide who can speak Chinese." Ravi said it as he was an open book.

Jessie heard flaws in Ravi's sentence, "Hold on, back the track, you said we need a tour guide?"

"Ah, yes, do we have someone that can speak Chinese?"

"We can't, but I know someone who can. Trust me, Ravi, we don't need to waste our money on tour guide this time. I know one guy who is suitable for this job." She walked into the room, made a phone call, and then said as she came out, "Okay, I already contact the guy we need, he suggest us to meet him in Beijing first."

Luke is curious, "Jessie, who is HE?"

"I'll keep this a secret for now. All you need to know is he is our old friend." When she heard "old friend", Emma thought, OMG, is it really HIM?

Later in that night when Jessie was asleep, Luke snuck into her room. He just could not wait to see who the free tour guide is. He got Jessie's phone and checked, it read: Leo Sheldon.

**Ohhhh, Leo Sheldon... OC alert!**

**You will find this character quite... interesting. Who is Leo and how does he relate to the Ross family? I guess you will just have to find out in the next chapter... in 1.5 months:). Let's keep the WRRDA thing going, people!**


End file.
